<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thin Ice by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857189">Thin Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord'>fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>destcember 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eris’s thoughts on her new team.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>destcember 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thin Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eris prodded at the flames in the makeshift camp, keeping the campfire alive. The Drifter could not be bothered to help, and the Stranger had her own situation.</p><p>Her companions were strange and unsettling, but Eris knew she had no choice but to play nice. If she had another option, she would have taken it. The Stranger was fine, she supposed. The Drifter, on the other hand? There was little she wouldn’t consider to get off of this cold rock and move far away. Back to the Moon, perhaps.</p><p>The ice underneath her feet cracked, and she shook a bit. Maybe she shouldn’t be stoking the fire.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>